Unexpected Skywalker Reunion
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: On their way to Geonosis, Anakin and Padmé find themselves in the future. They join their kids to stop the Empire. When they return, how will they change the future? And when they return, will Anakin be able to avoid keep Sidious from growing suspicious and save the Jedi? Will Padmé succeed in convincing the Delegation of 2000 to trust and help Anakin rescue the Jedi?
1. Prologue: Into the Unknown

_Unexpected Skywalker Reunion_

_Prologue: Into the Unknown_

"Look, Geonosis, is less than a parsec away," Padmé pointed out. "We could easily rescue Master Kenobi. The Jedi have to come halfway across the galaxy."

"I know, but I'm under strict orders to stay here," Anakin replied.

"No, Master Windu gave you orders to protect me, and I'm going to rescue Master Kenobi. If you want to keep me safe, you'll have to come with me," Padmé replied.

Anakin grinned and said, "Let's go, then, Angel."

Padmé fought back a shiver and then started the ship, and they took off, racing to get their closest friend in the Jedi Order back.


	2. Chapter 1: The Future & Meeting Luke

_Chapter 1: The Future & Meeting Luke_

Padmé and Anakin both frowned when they realized that they had ended up on another planet that looked exactly like Tattooine. "Did we somehow fly into a mirror galaxy?" He asked, as he carefully landed the ship in the Jundland Wastes.

"Where are we?" Padmé asked.

"Back where we started, Tattooine," he griped.

She nodded and the two then crept to the Lars farmstead. Owen Lars had sent his nephew, Luke Skywalker to the garage, when two people he never thought he'd see again walk up to the farm. "Anakin?" Owen gasped. "Come on in, bro. You too, Padmé."

The two entered and Padmé asked, "Owen, what's going on?"

"You've come for him, haven't you?" Owen asked.

"Come for whom?" Anakin asked.

"Your son, Luke," Beru replied. "We've raised him the best we could."

"Just tell us what's going on!" Anakin yelled.

"You're in the future," Owen said, evenly.

Then Beru called, "Luke! Dinner!"

"Coming, Aunt Beru!" A boy answered.

A nineteen year old blue-eyed, blonde-haired boy entered the house then.

"Please, can I go to the Academy?" Luke begged.

"No," Owen replied. "I need your help for harvest."

"But Uncle Owen," Luke began.

"Listen to your uncle," the other man said.

Luke whirled to look at Anakin and Padmé, noticing the two for the first time. "Aunt Beru, who are they?" He asked.

"Anakin Skywalker," the other man replied.

"Daddy!" Luke sprang into Anakin's arms quickly.

Then he looked at Padmé. "Are you my Mommy?" He asked.

"Yes," Padmé replied.

Anakin raised his eyebrows and she said, "I need to talk to your father, OK, Luke?"

Luke nodded and Padmé led Anakin outside. "Anakin, I want to go home," she said.

"Padmé, we can't just leave Luke," Anakin protested.

"I know, but what if, what if I lied to him? What if I'm not his mother?" She asked, trembling.

"We'll ask Owen and Beru—after Luke's asleep," Anakin promised. "But Beru _was_ addressing both of us when she said Luke was _your son_. And I can feel that you're his mother, Angel."

Padmé nodded. "Aw, man, Uncle Owen is going to kill me," she heard Luke groan.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The little astrodroid ran off," he grimaced. "R2-D2."

Anakin grinned and said, "That droid has a mind of his own. He's loyal though. You won't find a more loyal astromech droid in the galaxy."

"Your father and I will go look for R2 with you in the morning," Padmé said.

Luke nodded. Then she added, "Now go to bed."

Luke nodded and then turned and ran back over to them and hugged each of his parents in turn. Then he went to bed.

Padmé turned her attention back to Anakin. "We've got to stop this future, Ani, I can't," she broke down.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Anakin wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me. I won't be upset."

"Look how happy Luke is around us. I want that, but he acts like he's never seen us before, I can't let that happen. I want us to raise our son. Every first moment we missed. Oh, Anakin," she collapsed into his arms crying desperately.

Anakin wrapped his arms around her and said, "Shh, Angel, when we get back to our time, we'll not let what took our son from us happen, I promise."


	3. Chapter 2: Rescuing Leia

_Chapter 2: Rescuing Leia_

Anakin, Luke, and Padmé soon met Ben Kenobi when the three were jumped by a group of Tusken raiders, chasing R2-D2.

"Luke, are you OK?" Padmé asked.

Luke nodded and said, "We're looking for an Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ben. Do you know him?"

"Yes, he's me," the older man replied.

"Master?!" Anakin gasped.

They returned to Ben's house and played the message.

"Hey, she looks like you, Padmé," Anakin murmured.

"She should, she is your daughter, Leia," Obi-Wan responded, without thinking.

"I have a sister? We gotta go save her," Luke said quickly.

"I agree," Padmé replied.

The four, along, with Han Solo and Chewbacca, went to get the young princess Organa.

* * *

><p>Luke and Padmé went after Leia, while Anakin and Obi-Wan freed the ship and dealt with Darth Vader.<p>

Luke found Leia and she asked, "Aren't you a little short to be a Stormtrooper?"

"Uh, what? Oh the uniform," Luke realized. "I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you, sis."

Leia raised her eyebrows. Luke grabbed her arm and said, "Oh, come on, Leia."

"Hey, Han, hi, Mom," Luke waved and the foursome found themselves trapped by a line of Stormtroopers.

"Congratulations, you managed to seal off our only escape route," Leia yelled at Han.

"Don't blame me. I'm the muscle, he's the brains," Han responded, nodding to Luke.

Leia grabbed a blaster. Padmé nodded and then the two women blasted a hole through the grate leading to the garbage disposal. "Well, someone has to save our skins," Leia snapped. "Into the garbage chute, flyboy."

Luke snickered, swiftly following his mother and sister into the dumpster.

* * *

><p>"Anakin, go make sure the others are alright," Obi-Wan ordered.<p>

Anakin nodded and dove quickly into the garbage after his family. "Leia, Angel, Luke, are you OK?" He asked.

Luke and Leia both nodded. "Who's Angel?" Leia asked, standing on a pile of garbage, wrinkling her nose.

"Me," Padmé replied. "It's what Ani calls me."

"Padmé, not in front of the kids," Anakin whined.

Leia and Luke giggled. "So, you're my brother, Luke," Leia said. "Does that mean you're my parents too?"

"Yes," Padmé replied, reaching over to take her daughter's hand. "We'll talk later, princess?"

Leia nodded and then Han shot at the door. "Get down," Anakin yelled, dropping to the ground, holding his breath.

Padmé and Leia both ducked. "Put that thing away," Padmé snapped. "Or you'll get us all killed and getting Leia out of her cell will be for nothing."

Then Luke was suddenly grabbed by a tentacle and vanished. "LUKE!" Leia screamed hysterically.

Padmé wrapped her arms around her daughter as Anakin and Han searched for her son. As soon as Luke was rescued, Leia grabbed him and Padmé wrapped one arm around each twin.

"That didn't sound good," Leia shifted closer to her mother.

Luke desperately contacted 3PO, eventually getting the walls to stop moving. They ran out of the garbage disposal and raced to the Falcon, getting separated—the Skywalkers went one way and Han and Chewbacca went another.

* * *

><p>Leia hugged her brother tightly. "For luck," she murmured, as they followed their parents to the opposite side of the room.<p>

"I never want to see another imperial cell as long as I live," Leia muttered as she ran alongside her mother.

Padmé nodded.

* * *

><p>Anakin signaled Padmé, Luke, and Leia to get on the Falcon while he helped Obi-Wan.<p>

Anakin successfully kept Vader from killing Obi-Wan. "That's twice, Master," Anakin sang as they boarded the ship.

"Oh, stop keeping count, Padawan," Obi-Wan countered.

* * *

><p>"You're my brother?" Leia asked Luke again. Now they had time for a family reunion.<p>

Luke nodded. "Twin brother, to be more precise," Obi-Wan added.

"We're twins?" Luke and Leia asked, staring at each other, searching for some resemblance.

"Twins?!" Padmé shrieked.

Anakin grinned at her. Then Obi-Wan froze. "_Force help me_," he groaned.

"What?" Anakin asked innocently.

"I have to put up with _four_ Skywalkers," Obi-Wan grimaced. "_You_ were bad enough."

"I wasn't that bad," Anakin protested.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and said "Whatever you say, little brother."

Then Luke asked, "Ben, what's a Padawan?"

"An apprentice, technically, Anakin here _is_ a Jedi Knight, but sometimes the Knight's teacher will continue to refer to them as Padawan, regardless of rank, out of habit," Ben explained, "Like Count Dooku used to with Master Qui-Gon, when they were still alive."

"Who were they?" Luke asked.

"Qui-Gon Jinn was a great Jedi Master who died on Naboo, thirty-two years ago, during the Trade Federation droid army invasion," Padmé replied.

"Count Dooku was once Master Dooku, and Qui-Gon's mentor," Obi-Wan continued. "Just as Qui-Gon was my mentor and I was Anakin's mentor."

Luke nodded. Then Leia scrambled onto Padmé's lap while Chewie, Han, Anakin, Luke, and Obi-Wan dealt with the Tie Fighters coming after them.


	4. Chapter 3: Padmé & Leia Bond

_Chapter 3: Padmé and Leia Bond_

As they waited, Padmé rocked Leia gently as the younger woman sobbed out her pain over Alderaan's destruction. "Mama, it's not fair," Leia sobbed violently. "Alderaan was a peaceful planet. We _did_ nothing. We _had_ _no_ weapons, _no_ military, _nothing_, Mama. It was _my home_. I miss it. I miss everyone there. I couldn't save them, not even my, my guardian, Viceroy Organa."

"Oh, Leia, my little one, I'm sure you do," Padmé whispered, pulling Leia close.

Leia shook violently, burying her face in her mother's shirt. Padmé squeezed her eyes shut. _Bail Organa was dead. Beru and Owen were dead._ The sentences revolved in her mind. How many more would this Empire take from her family, from her children? They didn't deserve this pain. Right now, she didn't care about her usually pacific ideals; right now she wanted to rip the Emperor apart or get his head on a platter. She really hadn't decided yet. She'd figure that out later, but the Emperor would regret hurting her family, even if she had to tear him limb from limb. Strangely, she found that she didn't mind the idea of tearing the Emperor limb from limb. It had to be that over-protective mother feeling she had been getting right from the moment she was, well, reunited with her kids; there was no other way to describe it.

Leia looked up at her mother and, through her tears, asked, "Mama, why'd they do it?"

Padmé took a deep breath and said, "I don't know, baby girl, I don't know. But know this. The Empire has not taken all your family from you. You still have Luke. Once the Empire has fallen, I want you and Luke to promise me that you will go to Naboo and seek out the Naberries. Tell them you are the children of Padmé Amidala. They are your family too."

Leia nodded and said, "OK, Mama."

Leia clung to Padmé as the older woman hummed a gentle lullaby she remembered her own mother singing to get her and Sola to sleep when they couldn't sleep.

Leia curled up on Padmé's lap, clinging to her mother's shirt, and slowly drifted off. "Sleep, little one," Padmé whispered. "I will protect you."

Leia rolled slightly, pinning Padmé's arm, making herself very comfortable. Padmé shifted Leia closer to herself and glanced up as Anakin and Luke entered the room, laughing and talking. "Shh, Leia's sleeping," she hissed over the top of the sleeping princess's head.

Luke fell silent and he and Anakin sat quietly next to the two women. "Wanna stay home," Leia mumbled, reaching one handedly for Anakin.

Anakin took her flailing hand and squeezed it gently. "Shh, little Angel, I'm here," he murmured gently.

"Sleepy, Daddy," she fumbled around, appearing to search for a blanket.

Luke grinned and asked, "Is that normal?"

Anakin shrugged. Leia rubbed her eyes and then stared at her brother, before tackling him, giggling. Padmé and Anakin stepped in quickly, prying the twins apart. "Come on kids, behave," she urged.

The twins nodded when Luke asked, "What will we do now?"

"Well, we're not going back to Tattooine," Anakin decided. "I say we join the Rebel Alliance."

Padmé nodded in agreement. "Wait," Leia shifted, and stared up at her mother. "You're Padmé Amidala. You were one of the founders of the Rebel Alliance."

"What?" Padmé and Anakin both stared at each other.

"I don't remember that," Padmé squeezed her eyes shut.

Anakin shrugged and said, "It hasn't happened in our time, Angel."

Padmé nodded. Then she asked, "Well, kids, are you joining the Rebel Alliance?"

Luke nodded and said, "We have to restore the Republic."

Leia nodded and said, "I'm in, Mama."

Anakin nodded in agreement. "Let's free the galaxy, Angel," he said, pulling the twins against each side.


	5. Chapter 4: The Battle of Yavin

_Chapter 4: The Battle of Yavin_

They all arrived on Yavin IV safely. Once Luke was out of hearing, Obi-Wan asked, "Why did you save me, Anakin?"

"You're training my son," Anakin responded immediately.

"No, I was supposed to die on the Death Star, and Luke was to be trained by Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, maybe you and Master Yoda could teach him together," Anakin said calmly, running to catch up with Padmé and Leia, who were currently discussing Han Solo and how annoying he was and Padmé was also trying to see if her daughter was in love at the same time. Anakin knew that right now, Leia needed her _father_ more than her mother and he would give her that.

Leia smiled weakly at Anakin. He hugged her. "Bail was a good man. Don't let his death be in vain," he murmured. "Fight on, so that Alderaan's memory will live on in the Alliance."

She nodded and said, "I miss him. I never told him that I loved him before I left Alderaan on the mission to get General Kenobi."

Padmé backed away and Leia continued, "Before I went to get General Kenobi, Bail and I had a really bad fight. And I never got the chance to make things right."

Anakin hugged his daughter. "I love you, Daddy," she mumbled into his shirt.

"I love you too, Leia," he whispered.

"I just had to tell you in case something happens," she murmured.

Anakin could only nod silently as he carefully held her. Padmé rejoined them and said, "Ani, what are we going to do? I can't believe that the Emperor would order such a thing."

Anakin nodded and said, "We fight for the Alliance. We kick the Emperor's butt. We restore order. Then we go back to our time to stop the Emperor there. And if we can't expose him, then we'll tell Senator Organa about Alderaan's fate and hope that he'll help us."

Padmé and Leia both grinned at Anakin. "He'd have to be someone powerful," Anakin observed, thoughtfully, "Someone who already has control of the Republic."

He and Padmé stared at each other. "Chancellor Palpatine!" They exclaimed, the same horror filling them.

"Oh, Leia, forgive me, my child," Padmé begged.

"For what, Mama? There's nothing to forgive," Leia responded.

"I betrayed you. I aided Palpatine in becoming Chancellor. I called for the vote of no confidence in the previous Supreme Chancellor, Chancellor Vallorum," Padmé replied, returning the hug Leia offered.

"We'll beat him, together," Leia responded.

Padmé smiled, releasing her daughter. Then Leia held up her hands to Anakin and said, "Daddy, hold me."

Anakin picked her up gently and held her. "Shh, princess, shh, I'm here," he promised.

Leia nodded, sniffling slightly. Anakin, Padmé, and Leia anxiously monitored the battle outside the base, hoping Luke would come out alive.

When Luke returned, Leia, Anakin, and Padmé surrounded him and hugged him.

Then Luke was rewarded during an awards ceremony. Leia grinned at her twin brother and afterwards, Anakin and Padmé found their two children sitting and talking quietly by the Falcon. Han had decided to join the Rebel Alliance after all. Anakin had a funny feeling that it was mostly because of his daughter. The small family looked at each other and then nodded in agreement. The Empire had to be destroyed. And the Skywalkers would do it—_together_.


	6. Chapter 5: Skywalker Family Bonding Time

_Chapter 5: Skywalker Family Bonding Time_

After the battle of Yavin, the entire Rebel Alliance prepared to move base before the Imperials could attack again.

As they prepared to go, Padmé often found Luke and Leia sitting and talking together. Luke always seemed to dominate the conversations as Leia listened intensely, asking questions when she felt she needed to. One day, Padmé joined them and asked, "What are you two always talking about?"

"Luke's been telling me about Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru," Leia replied. "I just, I wish I could have met them."

Padmé hugged her children, pulling each of them against her sides. Anakin soon joined them. When they had arrived in the future, Anakin had been uncertain about the nature of his relationship with Padmé, but Obi-Wan told that the Jedi Code was dead and to be with Padmé if he wanted. Anakin and Padmé had discussed what to do and agreed that for Luke and Leia, they'd be together, but not sleep together to avoid the risk of having any more kids.

Leia tumbled over to Anakin and he asked, "How is my beautiful family doing?"

"Wonderful, Ani," Padmé kissed his cheek. Anakin rolled his eyes. He had given up trying to convince her not to call him Ani in front of Luke and Leia.

Leia and Luke both giggled. As they left Yavin IV behind forever, Leia and Luke curled up against their parents and the family curled up on a bed together on the Falcon.

* * *

><p>The twins found themselves awake before their parents and crept out to the main room, and curled up on the chair together. "Luke?" Leia asked.<p>

"Yeah, Leia?" He replied.

"Thanks, for saving me," she murmured, snuggling against him. "Don't let this go to your head, but you're a great brother."

"You're welcome, sis," he responded, hugging her. "I didn't want anything to happen to you. I just had to save you. And you're a great sister too."

She smiled and then she yawned and crawled back into bed with their parents. Luke soon followed her.

* * *

><p>As the twins slept, Padmé found herself unable to sleep.<p>

"Ani?" She whispered.

"Yes, Angel?" He replied.

"What are we going to do? When we go back?" She asked. Her eyes flashed to the twins, a frightened and worried expression dancing across her face.

"I don't know, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," he promised.

She nodded and said, "I just can't leave them again. They _need_ us, Ani."

"Or is that _you_ need them?" He questioned.

She shrugged. "Luke and Leia have lost _all_ they've ever known. They turn to each other and to us because _that's all they knew when I was pregnant with them and they know that they are safe with each other and with us_," she suddenly realized, staring at Anakin.

Anakin nodded. "Let's keep it that way, for _their_ sake, Angel," he said, kissing her again.

This time, unlike the first time, she tightened her grip on him, more responsive.

* * *

><p>The following morning, the twins woke up and saw the blanket on the floor with their parents.<p>

"Um, Daddy, why are you and Mama on the floor?" Leia asked.

Anakin rubbed his eyes and said, "Ask your mother."

Padmé sat up and then looked at the bed and realized she must have pulled Anakin off the bed onto the floor and said, "I guess I was a little too enthusiastic last night."

The twins giggled and then asked, "What's for breakfast?"

Anakin shrugged and said, "Ask your Uncle Obi-Wan."

"Daddy?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Luke?" Anakin responded.

"Why do you always try to get us to call Ben 'Uncle Obi-Wan'?" Luke asked.

"Obi-Wan is _my_ brother, in everything but blood. He was _more_ my brother than Owen ever was. Hence, as far as I'm concerned, Obi-Wan _is_ your uncle," Anakin replied. "If I had my way, _he_ would have raised you."

The twins nodded and said, "OK, Daddy."

Then Obi-Wan joined the Skywalkers and asked, "Is everything alright?"

The family nodded. "Yes, Uncle Obi-Wan," Leia chirped.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin and then grinned. As the family crowded together, Luke asked, "How are we gonna stop the Empire?"

"I don't know yet," Anakin replied. "But we will, somehow."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 6: Hoth

_Chapter 6: Hoth_

A few months later, the Rebel Alliance was hiding at Echo Base on Hoth. Luke grimaced and said, "Why do we have to be here? It's freezing."

"I agree," Anakin said, shivering slightly.

"Desert boys," Padmé said, rolling her eyes.

Leia grinned and skipped over to her mother, bundled up in winter clothes, along with Han and Obi-Wan.

"Hello, princess," Padmé said, hugging her daughter gently.

"Hi, Mom," she replied. Then she turned to Han and Luke. "You two have a patrol."

"Aw," Luke whined.

"Go, Luke, I'll have hot chocolate ready for you when you return," Padmé promised.

Luke nodded and yanked on yet another set of clothes. "May the Force be with you, Padawan," Obi-Wan said, looking at Luke firmly.

"May the Force be with you, Master," Luke replied.

After the Battle of Yavin, Obi-Wan had performed the bonding ceremony that made Luke his Padawan and Luke now wore the traditional Padawan cut, like Anakin. Even though he was now a Jedi Knight, Anakin didn't want to cut the braid off in this time, because he had no guarantee things would go back to the way they were the moment he'd arrived in this time.

Luke soon disappeared. When Padmé, Leia, and Anakin found out Luke didn't check in, Han and Obi-Wan went out after him.

* * *

><p>That night, Leia padded into her parents' quarters. "Mom?" She shook the older woman's shoulder. "Mom, wake up."<p>

"Leia?" Padmé rolled over slightly, staring up at her daughter.

"I can't sleep, I'm scared," the younger woman whispered.

"Come here," Padmé said, holding out her arms to her baby.

Leia scrambled into her mother's arms and soon fell asleep against Padmé. Anakin opened his eyes slightly when he saw Padmé cradling Leia. He raised his eyebrows at the two women, confused by the worry and fear he felt coming from his daughter. "Luke," Padmé mouthed.

Anakin nodded and reached into the Force. "He'll be back tomorrow," he whispered. "I can feel it."

Padmé smiled relieved. "Thank the Force," she whispered.

"Trust me, Padmé, the Force is strong with the Skywalker line," Anakin hissed. "On account of my parentage—being born of the Force itself. And the Force will not abandon its grandchildren."

She nodded. "That is going to take some getting used to," she whispered back.

Anakin nodded. The next day, Luke indeed returned and the Empire attacked. Forced to flee, most of the family boarded the Falcon, Luke followed in his X-Wing, and they raced across the galaxy, to meet up with the Alliance at the rendezvous point.

Unfortunately, the small group had to stop at Cloud City for repairs.


	8. Chapter 7: Cloud City Disaster

_Chapter 7: Cloud City Disaster_

When the group arrived, Obi-Wan said, "Luke, go to Dagobah. We'll meet you there. Padmé, you, Anakin, and I will stay on the Falcon."

The group split up according to Obi-Wan's instructions, but Luke had visions of Leia being in danger. Fearing for the safety of his twin, Luke returned to Cloud City. Before he arrived, though, Han was frozen in carbonite and handed over to a bounty hunter named Boba Fett to be taken to Jabba the Hutt.

Anakin felt his son's arrival and raced to help him before Obi-Wan could stop him. Vader soon sliced through Luke's hand. Anakin crept past Vader and stood in front of Luke. "Stay away from my son," Anakin warned.

"Luke is my son," Vader shot back. Anakin deactivated his saber and backed away and fell, grabbing onto where Luke's hand had once been.

Luke let go of the shaft he was holding onto and Anakin and Luke freefell through the chasm below them and falling through another opening and grabbing onto a pole. "Leia, Leia. Hear me," Luke called desperately to his twin.

"I know where Luke is," Leia said, shoving Lando out of the pilot's seat.

Lando struggled to his feet. Padmé rolled her eyes and watched as Lando and Obi-Wan both caught the men of her family. Anakin pulled quickly away from Obi-Wan and without a look at Padmé, disappeared into one of the many bedrooms.

Obi-Wan looked at her and mouthed, "He knows."

She nodded sadly.

"Mom," Luke groaned in agony.


	9. Chapter 8: Cloud City Aftermath

_Chapter 8: Cloud City Aftermath_

The family all went to the medbay on Home One, the main ship of the Alliance, except for Anakin, who now wanted to leave the Rebel Alliance, due to his guilt at maiming his son not to mention torturing his little girl. Fed up, Obi-Wan said, "Anakin, Vader did those things—not Anakin."

"But I am Darth Vader," Anakin hissed back.

"Not yet, my brother," Obi-Wan said. "I asked Master Qui-Gon to bring you here so we may find a way to stop this future."

"Then why did Padmé come with me?" Anakin asked.

"It's only fair that she meet her children, especially Leia," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin finally took a deep breath and asked, "Obi-Wan, what did you to Vader?"

"I sliced off his left arm and his legs and left him to burn in the lava of Mustafar," Obi-Wan shakily responded.

Anakin nodded and said, "Obi-Wan, please leave me in peace."

Obi-Wan nodded and whispered, "I'm sorry, Padawan."

After Luke got his mechanical hand, Luke joined his mother and sister. "Where's Dad?" He asked cautiously.

"He's shutting us out," Padmé whispered back.

"We're going back to Tattooine, aren't we?" Leia asked.

Luke nodded.


	10. Chapter 9: Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

_Chapter 9: Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?_

Leia stared longingly out the window. They had gone to a safer system, Serenno, for a little while, since it wasn't too far from Tattooine. They were hiding in what had once been Count Dooku's castle. One day, Leia woke up and saw that it had snowed the night before. Upon seeing the snow, her eyes lit up and she let out a happy cry before she sprinted to the door leading to the room where Anakin had locked himself in, because he still felt guilty about also being Vader in this time.

"Daddy?" She called, before knocking—one, two, one-two-three, one.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play. I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman,"_ she begged.

"Go away, Leia," Anakin called back, holding back his tears.

Leia sniffled and whispered, "Okay, bye."

Padmé saw her daughter sniffling. "He didn't come out," Leia whispered, wiping her nose on her sleeve before looking up at her mother.

"I know, sweetheart," Padmé whispered back. "Now go find your brother. And I'll help you two build that snowman."

Leia's eyes lit up slightly and most of the family, except for Anakin, played in the snow.

The next day, Leia knocked again on the door._ "Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride a speeder bike around the hall? I think some company is overdue! I've started talking to the pictures on the wall! Hang in there, Joan! It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by," _Leia murmured, flopped on the floor, making ticking noises, watching a clock tick the time.

Padmé knelt down beside her daughter. "Will he ever come back?" Leia asked softly.

Padmé shrugged. After a month, the group had finally come up with the perfect plan to rescue Han. Anakin soon realized that shutting his family out was hurting them and emerged, sneaking up on Leia and picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder easily.

"Ani?" Padmé whirled and stared at her lover.

He quickly kissed her and then carried Leia outside. "We're building a snowman, princess," he said firmly.

Leia's eyes lit up and she launched herself back into Anakin's arms. "I don't really care if we don't build a snowman, Daddy," she said. "I just wanna have you back."

Anakin nodded. "What's the plan for rescuing Han?" He asked.

"Luke and Obi-Wan both said that Jabba will take Han, Chewie, Lando, and Luke to the Sarlaac Pit to be eaten," Leia said. "You and Mom will meet them there. Obi-Wan will stay with the Falcon."

He nodded.


	11. Chapter 10: Rescuing Han

_Chapter 10: Rescuing Han_

Everything went according to plan. As the four men—Luke, Lando, Chewie, and Han—headed for the Sarlaac Pit, Luke sent a quick message to Anakin. _Dad, don't freak when you see Leia._

Anakin glanced at his wife and asked, "Why would I freak when I see Leia?"

She shrugged. Seconds after the entire group was at the Sarlaac Pit, all heck broke out.

Luke, Han, Lando and Chewie defeated the guards on the two escort transports and their transport. Leia killed Jabba and sprinted up to the upper deck.

Anakin's eyes widened with horror at the sight of Leia in an extremely scanty bikini. "Oh, Force, kriff, what the vaping hell is my daughter wearing," he snarled. His eyes narrowed and he flew to her side, removed his cloak, wrapped her up in it and carried her back to Padmé.

"Padmé, please gouge my eyes out?" Anakin asked.

"No, and I get you're upset that our daughter is wearing something extremely inappropriate and demeaning, but as soon as we can, Leia, Anakin, we are burning that bikini," Padmé said firmly.

"Thank you," Leia said, relieved, leaning against her mother.

The group soon regrouped at Ben's old hut, where Obi-Wan was waiting with the two ships, and Leia swiftly took over the refresher in the Falcon and got out of the bikini. Then she curled up in the tub there, started the water, and began to cry.


	12. Chapter11:Leia Tells Padmé What Happened

_Chapter 11: Leia Tells Padmé What Happened_

After Leia had been in the refresher for more than an hour, Padmé knocked on the door. "Leia, honey, can I come in?" She asked gently.

"Mama?" Leia called back uncertainly.

Padmé nodded and said, "Yes, Princess?"

"Can you help me?" Leia asked, shaking in the tub as tears streamed down her face faster.

Padmé nodded and ducked into the refresher, swiftly shutting the door behind her.

"Leia, baby, what's wrong?" She asked, picking up a bar of soap and handing it to her daughter.

"It's pointless, I'll never be pure again," Leia replied, handing the soap back to her mother.

"Leia, what did Jabba do to you?" Padmé asked, taking her daughter's arm and scrubbing it gently.

"He made me wear that bikini and he…he… he…" Leia broke off and burst into tears, her entire body shaking violently.

Padmé helped her daughter clean up and then carried her daughter to her quarters and helped her into her dress.

"Up?" Leia asked, reaching for her mother.

"Baby, did Jabba rape you?" Padmé forced herself to ask the question that she was dreading the answer to.

Leia turned away and refused to look at her mother, pain and guilt running through her veins.

"Leia?" Padmé shifted and made her daughter look her in the eyes. "Look me in the eye and tell me that Jabba did not rape you."

"I….I…I… can't, I'm so sorry, Mama," Leia burst into tears, clinging to her mother.

Padmé's eyes narrowed and she pulled her daughter to her chest. "Let it out, Leia, let it out," Padmé whispered, rocking Leia gently as she continued to sob.

Leia cried until she had fallen asleep against her mother. Shifting, Padmé laid down beside her still crying daughter and held the sobbing woman gently. "You are still my little girl, Leia," she whispered. "I love you—no matter what. You are _my_ baby and nothing and no one can change that."

Leia slept quietly in Padmé's arms that night. Before leaving Tattooine, the group burned the bikini that Leia had been forced to wear, to the Princess's relief and Han's chagrin.


	13. Chapter 12: Preparing for Final Battle

_Chapter 12: Preparing for the Final Battle_

Leia, Luke, Anakin, Padmé, Ben, Han, Chewie, and Lando all regrouped with the rest of the Rebel Alliance at the previously agreed on rendezvous point. This was not to be mistaken with the one at which everyone else met up at after fleeing Hoth. This one was even more well hidden than the previous one and only a very few select members of the Alliance knew exactly how many supplies and weapons were actually hidden at this particular base. In fact, this was the main base of the Alliance, on the last planet any member of the Empire would look—Naboo.

As soon as they arrived, they all gathered for a meeting on destroying the Death Star, yet again. As they headed for the meeting, Luke muttered, "Clearly, they learned nothing."

The rest of the group grinned. Han was placed in charge of the strike team intended to destroy the shield generator on Endor's forest moon.

Chewie, Leia, Luke, Padmé, Ben, and Anakin, along with a few other Rebels, all accompanied the former smuggler on the shuttle to the moon.

As they neared the moon, Luke murmured that Vader was near. "Great," Anakin muttered. "Does that mean Sidious is here too, Master?"

"I believe so," Ben replied.

"Well, with their defeat, this war will end, right?" Leia asked.

"It's not quite that simple, young one," Ben replied.

"Why not?" Anakin demanded.

"You see, a form of government must be established and ready to immediately take control upon the death of the Emperor," Ben said. "And I do believe that Vader has named Luke his heir, thus making him third in line to the position of Emperor."

"But I don't want to be emperor," Luke said.

"Tough luck," Leia replied, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

He rolled his eyes at her. "I'm gonna get you for that," he shot back, sticking his tongue out at her.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up. If anything happened to him, resulting in his death, Leia could become Empress in his place. A smirk crossed his face at the thought of leaving Leia in charge of the galaxy. Leia rolled her eyes at her brother and kicked him. Luke kicked her back.

"Kids, behave," Padmé murmured, a slight threat of punishment in her voice, not even turning her head toward her two children.

The twins fell silent and nodded. "Yes, Mom," they chorused.

Anakin raised his eyebrows at her and she said, "It's a mom thing, Ani."

He nodded, murmuring, "Yes, Angel."

"Master, what is the plan?" Anakin asked, looking at Obi-Wan.

"Luke, you will deal with Vader, alone, Anakin, trust me, while the rest of us deal with the shield generator," Obi-Wan replied.

The group nodded wordlessly.

The shuttle landed safely on the Sanctuary Moon's surface.


	14. Chapter 13: Meet the Ewoks

_Chapter 13: Meet the Ewoks_

The group all scanned the nearby area. Luke and Leia soon captured a couple of speeder bikes.

When Luke returned alone, Padmé asked, "Where is your sister, Luke?"

"I don't know, we got separated," Luke replied.

Padmé took off. "Are you coming? We have to find her," she told the group.

They followed her and soon met an Ewok. "Wicket, can you help us find my little sister, Leia?" Luke asked hesitantly.

The Ewok nodded and led the group to the village where Leia was. "Threepio, tell the Ewoks that we are here to stop the Imperials here," Luke ordered the protocol droid.

C-3PO obeyed and the Ewoks offered to aid in the destruction of the shield generator, to the rebels' joy.

After that, Luke left to deal with Vader. "May the Force be with you," Padmé, Anakin, and Leia called after the fourth member of their family.

The group all collapsed in various cabins and rested for the upcoming battle.

Leia curled up next to her mother and slept somewhat peacefully. She had to be focused for the upcoming battle that would occur the next day. If she failed, it didn't matter if Luke succeeded or not.


	15. Chapter 14: The Final Battle: Endor Moon

_Chapter 14: The Final Battle: Sanctuary Moon_

The group all woke up and changed, ready for the day's battle. Anakin, Padmé, and Leia hid by the droids, watching the Imperial troops. Obi-Wan was with Han.

The group moved quickly toward the shield generator, easily capturing it. Then the Imperials returned, with reinforcements and forced the group outside. Anakin and Padmé angled themselves so Leia was behind them.

"Looking for us?" 3PO appeared and the Ewoks attacked.

The group made it back to the shield generator. This time, they had to hack the system. R2-D2 tried first, but was shot and sent flying back. "R2!" Anakin, Padmé, and Leia called.

"I'll do it the old fashioned way," Han muttered, beginning to attempt to hotwire the entrance. Leia and Padmé both moved to protect Han from any Imperial fire.

"I've got it! I've got it!" Han called happily.

Leia turned to look at Han. Another set of doors closed. Han frowned and Leia out a cry of pain. Padmé expertly located and then killed the man responsible for the injury to her daughter.

Anakin and Padmé took the injured Leia to a small clearing and Padmé began attending to her daughter's wound while Han and Chewie destroyed the shield generator. Obi-Wan joined the small family to help Anakin protect Padmé and Leia.

Han then joined the Skywalkers and Obi-Wan and bandaged Leia's arm. They looked up when they saw the Death Star II explode.

"I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew," Han whispered.

"He wasn't," Leia replied. "I can feel it."

"You love him, don't you?" Han asked.

"Yes," Leia replied, confused.

"All right, when Luke gets back, I won't get in his way," Han said firmly.

Leia smiled and said, "Han, it isn't like that. He's _my twin brother._"

Han kissed Leia and Anakin coughed. "Just so clear if you break my daughter's heart, you will have to answer to her Uncle Obi-Wan," Anakin said. "Until Padmé and I have changed the past."

"You're related to Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Han asked.

"He's my brother, in everything but blood," Anakin replied.

Han nodded. Then Leia and Han both headed to the shuttle where Luke was trying to convince that version of his and Leia's father to not give up. Obi-Wan accompanied the two—he wanted to understand things from his brother's point of view. It was high time he did.

Leia sat next to her father's dying form and said, "Father, I… I forgive you."

"Thank you, my Princess," Anakin wheezed out. "I want to show my story."

The twins, Han, and Obi-Wan all grabbed onto the dying man's hands. Afterwards, the twins reluctantly removed the mask. Obi-Wan reached over and pressed one hand against Anakin's shoulder. "Obi-Wan, protect my children. And you, my little ones, Luke, you are a fine Jedi Knight. Leia, you will be a powerful leader, like your mother."

Anakin let out one last breath and then died. Leia buried her face in the limp arm of her father and sobbed violently. Luke began to cry and even Obi-Wan wept. "How wrong we were," Obi-Wan whispered. "How wrong we were!"

Luke, Leia, and Obi-Wan all quietly burned Anakin's body. The twins then gathered Anakin's ashes afterward and put them in a jar. When they went to Naboo, they'd leave it with their mother. Anakin and Padmé would be reunited in death.


	16. Chapter 15: The Final Battle: Death Star

_Chapter 15: The Final Battle: The Death Star II_

Luke, in Force binders, joined Darth Vader. "Hello, Father," Luke said stiffly.

"So you have accepted the truth," Vader replied.

"I have accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father," Luke replied.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me," Vader replied.

Luke shook his head. "I sense the conflict in you, Father," Luke replied. "Walk away from serving the emperor."

"You have built a new lightsaber," Vader murmured, activating the blade. "You are indeed powerful, as the emperor has foreseen."

Luke and Vader were silent for the rest of the journey. "Ah, young Skywalker, you will not need those," Palpatine freed Luke from the Force binders.

The Emperor offered to let Luke join him in place of Vader. Luke refused. Within minutes, Luke was again fighting Vader.

Luke disappeared and called, "I will not fight you, Father!"

"You cannot hide forever," Vader replied, pulling Luke to the ground.

Luke hid behind a series of stairs. "You cannot hide forever, Luke," Vader growled. "Neither can… your sister?"

Luke froze. The jolt of pain from Leia had knocked his shields down long enough for Vader to learn the truth. "So you have a twin sister," Vader continued. "Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn, maybe she will."

"NO!" Luke lunged at Vader, eventually slicing off his father's hand.

"Good, good," Palpatine said. "Now kill him and take your father's place as my apprentice."

Luke stared at his father and then at his own mechanical hand. "No," Luke replied, foolishly throwing away his lightsaber. "I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

Palpatine growled and unleashed a volley of Force lightning at the young Jedi. "Now, young Skywalker, you will die," he intoned, ready to release the final blast.

"NO!" Vader picked up the Emperor and flung him into the reactor pit.

"Let's go," Luke said, pulling Vader onto the shuttle where they returned to the surface of the Sanctuary Moon.

* * *

><p>Anakin and Padmé took the injured Leia to a small clearing and Padmé began attending to her daughter's wound while Han and Chewie destroyed the shield generator. Obi-Wan joined the small family to help Anakin protect Padmé and Leia.<p>

Han then joined the Skywalkers and Obi-Wan and bandaged Leia's arm. They looked up when they saw the Death Star II explode.

"I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew," Han whispered.

"He wasn't," Leia replied. "I can feel it."

"You love him, don't you?" Han asked.

"Yes," Leia replied, confused.

"All right, when Luke gets back, I won't get in his way," Han said firmly.

Leia smiled and said, "Han, it isn't like that. He's _my twin brother._"

Han kissed Leia and Anakin coughed. "Just so we're clear if you break my daughter's heart, you will have to answer to her Uncle Obi-Wan," Anakin said. "Until Padmé and I have changed the past."

"You're related to Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Han asked.

"He's my brother, in everything but blood," Anakin replied.

Han nodded. Then Leia and Han both headed to the shuttle where Luke was trying to convince that version of his and Leia's father to not give up. Obi-Wan accompanied the two—he wanted to understand things from his brother's point of view. It was high time he did.

Leia sat next to her father's dying form and said, "Father, I… I forgive you."

"Thank you, my Princess," Anakin wheezed out. "I want to show my story."

The twins, Han, and Obi-Wan all grabbed onto the dying man's hands. Afterwards, the twins reluctantly removed the mask. Obi-Wan reached over and pressed one hand against Anakin's shoulder. "Obi-Wan, protect my children. And you, my little ones, Luke, you are a fine Jedi Knight. Leia, you will be a powerful leader, like your mother."

Anakin let out one last breath and then died. Leia buried her face in the limp arm of her father and sobbed violently. Luke began to cry and even Obi-Wan wept. "How wrong we were," Obi-Wan whispered. "How wrong we were!"

Luke, Leia, and Obi-Wan all quietly burned Anakin's body. The twins then gathered Anakin's ashes afterward and put them in a jar. When they went to Naboo, they'd leave it with their mother. Anakin and Padmé would be reunited in death.


	17. Chapter 16: Anakin & Padmé's Departure

_Chapter 16: Anakin & Padmé's Departure_

After the battle of Endor, Han, Chewie, Lando, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padmé, Luke, and Leia all returned to Tattooine. They landed outside the Lars farmstead and Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's wrist. "May the Force be with you, brother," Obi-Wan murmured.

"May the Force be with you," Anakin replied. "Train my children well."

Obi-Wan nodded and said, "I will."

Leia threw her arms around Padmé's neck. Luke joined the hug. "Be strong, kids, your father and I will see you again," Padmé promised, holding her children gently.

Leia nodded through her tears. Anakin joined the hug then and held his family as tightly as he could. "Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes?" Anakin asked.

"Happy early congratulations on your and Padmé's marriage," Obi-Wan grinned at the two lovers, "Or belated congratulations, depending on your point of view."

The parents slowly pulled away from their children and walked toward where they had left the ship. Anakin slid his arm around her waist. Padmé twisted to look back, but Anakin blocked her view. "Padmé, we have to keep going," he murmured.

"One last look, please?" She begged.

Anakin shook his head. "It will only make going back harder," Anakin replied. "Go forward and don't look back."

Padmé nodded through her tears. They boarded the ship and Anakin started it up. "Ready to go?" He asked.

She nodded. "Let's save Obi-Wan, _and the future_," she grinned, despite the tears running down her face.

The ship lifted and again blasted into hyperspace. This time, the ship emerged safely outside of Geonosis.


	18. Chapter 17: Build a Snowman Part 2

_Chapter 17: Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?—Part 2_

It had been approximately two months since Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, soon to be Padmé Skywalker, had left and returned to the past. The twins had had two very different reactions. Luke had accepted their departure much sooner than Leia had. In fact, she still hadn't accepted their departure. Leia chose to lock the door leading to her quarters every night and isolate herself from the rest of the team. While the rest of the team worried, Luke understood the situation immediately—Leia was orphaned twice—beginning when Padmé died when he and Leia were born, then when Alderaan was destroyed, and finally Anakin's death after the Final Battle of the Death Star II.

"Luke, it's Leia, I'm really worried," Han admitted.

Luke offered to check on her. "I'll go check on her," Luke replied immediately. "If anyone can get her to open up, it's me."

Luke walked over to his sister's door and knocked. _"Leia, please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you—just let me in. We only have each other; it's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman?"_ He said softly.

"Luke, please, I want to be left alone," Leia called back.

"I'm not leaving, Leia," Luke replied. "I can be just stubborn as you."

Leia sighed. "Luke, you don't get it," she finally said.

"I know, but if you let me help you, I might understand," Luke said. "As it is, I'm the only one who knows what's _really_ wrong, sis."

"Luke, you _don't_ get it," Leia said. "Please, just go away. I'm fine. I'll come out when I'm ready."

"And when will that be?" Luke replied. "Leia, I need you. I need my sister back. Please. Don't shut me out. You never shut me out before. Ever. I can help you. I know I can. If you'll just open the door and let me in."

"What about when we were separated—for the first nineteen years of our lives?" She shot back.

"That was different," Luke replied. "We didn't get a say."

Leia sighed. "Luke, no," Leia replied.

Luke took a deep breath and said, "I miss them too, Leia."

"Luke, you _don't_ get it!" Leia screamed. "I was never put with family! I was put with strangers! People I never belonged to! I needed Mom and Dad. I still need them."

Luke watched as the door opened, and he saw his sister, sobbing on her bed. He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. "Our future will be different. Remember—Mom and Dad said so," Luke reminded her.

Leia nodded, sniffling. "Don't leave me," she whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere," Luke promised.

She knotted her fingers into her brother's shirt and wept bitterly. "I wish we could have had more time with them," she admitted.

Luke could only nod in agreement. The past few years were the best years of Leia's life. She had gotten time with the two people that she hated the Sith most of all for taking away—Anakin and Padmé Skywalker—and she had loved every minute.

Luke loved the time spent with his parents but he knew they'd get them back. Luke took a deep breath. "Leia, Han is taking us to Naboo. _We're finally going home_," he said slowly.

Leia looked up at her brother. "We never got our chance to say our goodbyes, to Mom," Luke choked out. "When we were younger. It's time _we_ finally got our chance. And I was talking to Mom and Dad before they left; we were _supposed_ to have been _born_ on Naboo, not wherever we were born."

Leia nodded. "Could we be alone for that?" Leia asked.

Luke replied, "I'll tell Han and Chewie and Lando and Uncle Obi-Wan."

Luke reported Leia's request to Han, Chewie, Obi-Wan, and Lando and the four agreed.


	19. Chapter 18: Goodbye Momma

_Chapter 18: Goodbye, Momma_

Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie, Obi-Wan, and Lando soon reached Naboo. Leaving Han, Chewie, Obi-Wan and Lando at the Falcon, Luke and Leia went to the cemetery where Padmé Amidala was buried.

Leia stared nervously at her feet when they reached the right grave. Luke looked at her. "Ready?" He asked.

She shook her head and asked, "You won't be angry if I say no?"

Luke shook his head and admitted, "Truth is I'm not ready either."

Leia nodded and forced her gaze upward. The twins took the jar of their father's ashes and set it down beside the grave.

Biting her lip, she reached out and pressed one hand against the etching of her mother's face. "Momma," she choked out, before she collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

Luke silently wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as tears slid down his face as well.

The twins remained there for nearly an hour when three women came toward the grave. "Senator Organa?" one of them asked.

"Senator Naberrie," Leia replied stiffly, hiccupping slightly.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think you had heard of my aunt," Senator Naberrie continued.

Leia and Luke exchanged glances. "She, she, she was my, I mean, our mother," Leia choked out, between tears, motioning to herself and Luke.

Luke tightened his grip on his younger sister as she broke down, sobbing violently.

The oldest woman glared at the twins and said, "Don't you two lie to me. Padmé's _child_ died with her."

"Was a test ever run to see if the child was still inside?" Leia asked.

The second oldest woman nodded. "And what were the results?" Leia pressed.

"The child was gone, we believe, forcibly removed from her womb, and the trauma of being so violently removed killed our cousin," Senator Naberrie replied.

"Um, not sure on the forcibly removed part, but we're not dead and she _was _our mother," Leia replied. "And it would be _cousins_."

"My sister was _not_ pregnant with twins," the oldest woman snapped coldly.

The twins glanced at the grave and watched as two spirits appeared and dropped a note on the grave.

"Uh, which one of you is Sola?" Luke asked timidly.

"I am," the oldest woman replied.

He handed her the note. She read it aloud. "_For Force sake, Sola stop giving my twin children such a hard time! They are my kids! They are your family! They need you, right now. Force, they're finally saying goodbye and you're trying to take that right from them? Stop being so stubborn and help them. Love, Padmé._"

Stunned, Sola dropped the note. She stared at the twins numbly.

"Mom?" Senator Naberrie and the second oldest woman asked.

"Ryoo, Pooja, these are your cousins, come home at last," Sola whispered, reaching for the twins.

Luke and Leia ran into her embrace and Sola held the twins tightly.

"But then why did we hear you were dead?" Sola asked, as she hugged the twins. "That doesn't make sense. You were safe. Why you were kept from us?"

"To protect us from Vader and Sidious," Leia replied darkly.

Sola nodded. "Come on, I know two people who would love to see the two of you," Sola murmured, leading her two daughters and her newly discovered niece and nephew out of the graveyard and to her parents' home, after picking up the note again.


	20. Chapter 19: Meet Grandma & Grandpa

_Chapter 19: Meet Grandma & Grandpa_

"Ryoo, call your father, tell him to meet us at my parents' house," Sola told her oldest daughter, who quickly obeyed.

Leia looked nervously at her aunt. "Wait here, you two," Sola ordered.

The twins nodded silently while Sola went inside. "Mom, Dad, I know we were told that the child that Padmé was carrying with her had died with her, but that was a lie," Sola told her parents.

"Our youngest grandchild is still alive?" Jobal asked hopefully.

"Actually, it would be youngest _grandchildren_," Sola corrected.

While the twins waited, they commed Han and told him that they were going to spend some time with their aunt, cousins, uncle, and grandparents.

"But didn't your aunt and uncle die on Tattooine?" Lando asked. "Before you two were reunited?"

"That was our step-uncle and step-aunt," Leia explained, "on our father's side. This aunt and uncle are blood related to us on our mother's side."

Han said, "Have fun and be safe."

The twins ended the call then.

"Luke, Leia, come on in," Sola called.

The twins nervously entered and waved. "My grandchildren," Jobal stood up and hugged the twins.

"Grandma," Luke whispered.

"You two look so much like your parents," Jobal murmured. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were them, coming from the past."

The twins laughed sheepishly. _If only Grandma and Grandpa knew_, Leia thought to her twin. Ruwee grinned at the twins. "Jobal, stop fussing over the twins and let them sit down and eat. I hope the two of you are hungry," Ruwee added.

"We are hungry, Grandpa," Luke admitted, as his stomach growled.

Leia giggled and added, "Actually, in Luke's case, it's more like starving."

Luke rolled his eyes at his twin sister.

"Then you're at the right place at the right time," a second man said, as he entered the room.

Leia and Luke waved. "So, what's the family meeting about?" The second man continued.

Sola turned and said, "Darred, meet your niece and nephew, Leia and Luke."

The twins quickly hugged their uncle—their _real_ uncle.

"I have a question," Darred stated, as the family settled down to eat. "Why were neither of you placed with us?"

"I think the most probable reason is because of the close proximity between Naboo and Tattooine," Luke began. "They wanted me and Leia as far from each other as possible and probably never wanted us to learn about the other. In fact, hiding either of us with you would have made it far too obvious as to who our mother had been."

_In fact, I bet they were thinking that the greater the distance, the harder it would be for us to find each other. I was lonely as a child. I missed someone or something._ Luke thought to his twin.

_I felt that same way,_ Leia replied.

_And now I know why,_ Luke responded, glancing at his twin. _I was searching for my sister, but I couldn't find her because she was so far away._

_My dreams were trying to tell where I could find you, Luke._ Leia gasped in delight.

"But Naboo would also be the _most_ obvious place to hide either one of you," Sola responded immediately. "You would literally be _hiding in plain sight_."

"I think that Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, and Bail Organa _wanted_ the galaxy to believe that we had _died_," Leia began slowly. "If either of us were here, it would defeat the purpose and someone could accidentally discover that Padmé's child didn't die, and then that someone possibly would have told the Emperor, who would come and kill whichever one of us was hiding here."

Sola nodded reluctantly.

The twins were allowed to spend the night at their grandparents—Luke stayed in Sola's old room while Leia got Padmé's old room.


	21. Chapter 20: The Old Toys

_Chapter 20: The Old Toys_

While she was preparing for bed, Leia blinked when she noticed the empty cradle beside the bed, with two teddy bears in it. She picked them up and stared numbly at the writing on their t-shirts. Luke knocked. "Come in," Leia called, trembling.

He entered and hugged his sister. "It's alright. I miss her too," Luke murmured.

"She was ready for us," she said, handing Luke the bear that had a shirt on that said, 'My best friend's Luke.' "She had even gotten us toys." Leia's bear said, 'My best friend's Leia.'

Luke hugged the bear tightly and watched as Leia crawled into bed, clutching her bear, and whispered, "Goodnight, Luke."

"Goodnight, Leia," Luke replied.

Leia held her bear tightly and fell asleep, easily able to imagine her mother watching over and protecting her brother and her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Leia silently dressed and headed downstairs to dinner, clutching her bear tightly. "Where did you find that?" Sola asked.<p>

"It was in a cradle in Mother's room," Leia replied.

"I hoped you'd find that," Sola said. "Do you like it?"

Leia nodded. "Could Luke and I take them with us?" She asked in a small voice.

Sola nodded. "Your mother would want you to have them," Sola replied.

Leia smiled happily at her aunt. Ryoo asked, "What was in the jar you set by Aunt Padmé's grave?"

"Our father's ashes, our parents were forced to hide their love for years, and finally, in death, they can be open about their true feelings," Luke replied. "They ought to be together now. It's where they've always belonged."


	22. Chapter 21: The Battle of Geonosis

_Chapter 21: The Battle of Geonosis_

Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker carefully landed the ship near some sort of factory. Despite their instructions to stay on the ship, R2-D2 and C-3PO followed the two into the droid factory.

Unfortunately, both Anakin and Padmé were captured by the Geonosians and sentenced to death. "We'll make it out of this," Anakin hissed. "We have to."

"For the twins," Padmé murmured softly.

Anakin discretely nodded.

Then he asked, "Angel, is everything alright?"

"I'm just not sure how to explain what happened to us to anyone," she replied.

"We'll only tell Obi-Wan now," Anakin replied. "And later we'll tell the rest of the founders of the Rebel Alliance. Which reminds me, sign me and Obi-Wan up once you get it started."

Padmé nodded and the two exchanged a gentle kiss as they were led into the arena.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows when he saw Padmé climb out of the carriage. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd gotten my message," He muttered.<p>

"I retransmitted it, just as you requested Master," Anakin replied. "Then we decided to come and rescue you."

"Good job," Obi-Wan muttered sarcastically.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Padmé, I think I liked crazy old Ben Kenobi better," Anakin muttered.

"Who is that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The really old man version of you," Padmé replied.

"You liked me better when I was old?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Yes, you were less sarcastic," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan made a face at his Padawan. "I've got a bad feeling about this," Anakin muttered as three animals—a Reek, a Nexu, and an Acklay charged into the arena.

"Padmé, would you rather be destroyed by those animals or jump down the garbage disposal of the Death Star again?" Anakin asked.

"Garbage disposal," Padmé replied. "But it would smell terrible."

"What are you two yammering about?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"We'll explain everything after this," Padmé promised.

Obi-Wan nodded, reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Anakin grinned when he and Padmé noticed the large army of Jedi that had come to rescue them.<p>

They were able to hold many of the droids, but at a high cost—most of the Jedi would die.

* * *

><p>Master Yoda arrived with the first group of clones and the surviving Jedi and Senator Amidala were retrieved.<p>

Knowing machinery as well as he did, Anakin wisely ordered for the pilot to aim for the fuel cells, resulting in the destruction of a large amount of droids.

"Good call, Padawan," Obi-Wan grinned.

* * *

><p>Padmé fell out of the gunship when it was shot by two escort droids. "Padmé!" Anakin yelled.<p>

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's arm. "What would Padmé do if she were in your position?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She would do her duty," Anakin replied. "But I'm not ready to face Dooku! Neither of us are! We need backup!"

"Anakin, we can take Dooku," Obi-Wan insisted.

Anakin nodded, locking his jaw.

* * *

><p>The two Jedi, unfortunately lost the fight to Dooku, who also sliced off Anakin's right arm.<p>

* * *

><p>After exchanging a quick kiss with Padmé, who had run into the hangar, Anakin growled. "He got away with them," he muttered.<p>

Padmé's eyes widened in horror and she shook her head in disbelief. First, she had allowed Palpatine to become Chancellor and now she had failed to stop Dooku from escaping with the plans that resulted in the destruction of her daughter's homeworld? This was an all-around disaster.

"Dooku got away with what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Come with us, we'll go to Naboo, and explain everything on the way there," Padmé replied.

Obi-Wan nodded and the group boarded the Naboo cruiser, where R2-D2 and C-3PO were now waiting.


	23. Chapter 22: Explaining to ObiWan

_Chapter 22: Explanations for Master Kenobi_

Anakin and Padmé exchanged a glance. "What is going on?" Obi-Wan Kenobi demanded the instant the ship had entered hyperspace.

"You know how everyone thinks I'm the Chosen One?" Anakin began.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with what Dooku escaped with? What was it anyway?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Dooku got away with the schematics of the Death Star I," Padmé explained. "This later, upon completion, will be tested on Alderaan."

"But Alderaan is a _peaceful_ planet," Obi-Wan protested.

"That's what Leia said," Anakin replied.

"Who's Leia?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She's our daughter and I know I'm breaking the code here, but I have to, it's the only way the Jedi will continue if we fail," Anakin said quickly. "We're inviting you to our wedding."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked, really worried now.

"OK, you have to trust me, I know who the Sith Master is already," Anakin revealed. "We both do."

"Who is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Chancellor Palpatine," Padmé replied, growling. "The treacherous Huttspawn son of a blaster bastard!"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, stunned by the multiple un-Padmé-like phrases leaving the Senator's mouth. "She really hates him," Anakin said calmly. "And I kind of agree with her. And I don't know if it's safe to leave her in the same room as him."

"Will you two stop jumping topics and just explain everything to me?" Obi-Wan demanded.

Anakin looked at Padmé, who nodded in agreement. "It all started ten years ago, when the Trade Federation invaded Naboo," she began. "When Master Qui-Gon suspected that the Sith were involved, he had been right, even though there was no proof that the mysterious warrior had been a Sith when the two fought on Tattooine. In fact, the only reason that the planet invaded was Naboo was because Palpatine knew that I would be more vulnerable and easily manipulated into helping him, which, I now hate myself for doing, I did. I now regret that decision to call for a vote of no confidence more than ever. Fast forward three years from now and there will only be a few Jedi alive, all of whom will be in hiding. Most of the survivors, excluding you and Master Yoda will be hunted by Darth Vader, Darth Sidious's third and final apprentice and killed. You fall into this depression like mood and in twenty years from now begin training our son, Luke Skywalker."

"How many kids do you two have?" Obi-Wan interrupted.

"Just the twins," Padmé replied.

"Anyway, for three years the two, along with their friends, fight the Empire, eventually defeating them at the Battle of Endor," Padmé replied.

"Wait, in three years there's going to be _four_ Skywalkers?" Obi-Wan asked.

Padmé nodded. "Force help the galaxy," Obi-Wan muttered.

Anakin and Padmé both started laughing. "You know, Master, you reacted the exact same way in the future when you realized that you had to deal with all four of us," Anakin grinned.

Then Padmé took a deep breath. "Master Kenobi, you _cannot _say a word to anyone in the Jedi Order, especially not the Council, especially after the Loyalists and I have begun the Alliance to Restore the Republic," she said firmly. "And you and Anakin are among the first members."

Anakin took a deep breath and asked, "Do you remember how you felt when Master Qui-Gon died, Master?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Then why did you commit suicide in front of your Padawan?" Anakin demanded.

"You committed suicide in front of Luke," Padmé clarified.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I have no explanation," he replied. "But who is Darth Vader? Count Dooku is the second apprentice."

"Remember what I asked you about me being the Chosen One?" Anakin asked. "I'm the one who determines which side will win the war!"

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The only reason why Palpatine has been _pretending_ to be my friend is so he can eventually turn me to the Dark Side, and turn me to Darth Vader," Anakin said, clearly distressed.

Padmé rubbed Anakin's shoulder gently. "Padawan, what happened? How did you learn that _you_ become Darth Vader?" Obi-Wan asked gently.

"Vader was fighting Luke and sliced off Luke's hand," Anakin began. "I went to help and Vader told me that Luke was his son. Since Luke was my son, I knew that I was also Vader."

Obi-Wan nodded, stroking his beard. "So, you two want me to turn a blind eye to your relationship," he began. "And make sure that no one knows of this information until you two tell me I can tell anyone. But how do you know all this?"

"We went to the future," Anakin replied. "And we're gonna stop Sidious and Dooku and the Separatists and the Empire and save the Jedi and the Republic."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement and said, "_I will tell no one of what you have told me, I promise_."

The two lovers smiled gratefully. Then Padmé murmured, "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"Anakin, when, in this timeline, do you learn that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord?" Obi-Wan asked suddenly.

"In three years, when you're not there to help me," Anakin said. "And there is no way I'm ready to fight him yet—you saw what happened against Dooku. What happened there just proves I'm not ready to take on the Sith Master, but when I do, I want you there to watch my back."

"In the prophecy, does it say that it has to be Anakin who kills off the Sith Master?" Padmé asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I see what you're saying, Angel," Anakin grinned. "I should pull a Luke."

"A what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A Luke," Anakin replied. "I throw my lightsaber away, forget the stupid lecture, Master, say, 'You've failed, Your Highness. I'll never turn to the Dark Side. I am a Jedi like my brother before me.' You come in and kill him before Sidious can kill me."

"That's your plan?" Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded. "Hey, it worked for Luke," Anakin added.

Obi-Wan groaned. "Why me!" He begged. "Why did I have to get the crazy Padawan? Why Force? Why?"


	24. Chapter 23: A Skywalker Wedding

_Chapter 23: A Skywalker Wedding_

Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan, R2-D2 and C-3PO all gathered on the terrace of Varykino, for the wedding.

After a quick exchange of vows, Anakin and Padmé kissed.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Congratulations, Anakin, Padmé," he murmured.

The newlyweds smiled gratefully at the Jedi Knight.

That night, Obi-Wan slept in the room furthest from the room the two lovers were occupying.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Padmé looked at the two Jedi. "Be careful, both of you," she ordered.<p>

"We will," Anakin promised.

"I'll do my best to keep Anakin out of trouble," Obi-Wan replied, smirking.

Anakin stuck his tongue out. "So, what was the comment about dumpster diving about?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Um, Leia was supposed to be executed, we freed her, and we had to jump in the dumpster to avoid the Imperials," Padmé replied.

"It's official, you Skywalkers are _insane_," Obi-Wan muttered. Anakin and Padmé both glared at Obi-Wan.

He shrugged and muttered, "It's _true_."

"Let's go, before you really get yourself into trouble," Anakin muttered, lugging his mentor out the door.

* * *

><p>"Our cover story?" Obi-Wan asked as soon as they were out of Padmé's hearing.<p>

"Senator Amidala wanted to make sure we both had a little time to meditate before she allowed us to leave, plus wanted to make sure we knew that when we returned, we check in with Captain Typho and her security team for security measures," Anakin replied instantly.

"Sounds good," Obi-Wan replied.


	25. Chapter 24: Meet Ahsoka

_Chapter 24: Meet Ahsoka_

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were currently stranded on Christophsis. "I hope we get those supplies," Anakin muttered.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Maybe my new Padawan will be dropping off the supplies," the elder Jedi added.

Anakin bit his lip. "Should we let them in on the plan?" He asked, in a low voice, worriedly.

"We'll just make sure they're ready to help when it's time to evacuate the Jedi Temple," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin nodded. "We're just making sure that we do get the supplies we need, men," Anakin called loudly to the supporting clones.

"Yes, General Skywalker, here's a Republic shuttle arriving," Captain Rex and Commander Cody both reported.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both acknowledged the young Togruta. "So who are you?" Anakin asked.

"I'm Ahsoka, I'm the new Padawan," Ahsoka Tano replied.

Obi-Wan was all set to accept her when Ahsoka stated that Anakin was supposed to be training her. "Wait, no, this isn't good," Anakin was horrified.

"What's wrong, Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"We'll explain later, this isn't the time nor the place," Master Kenobi replied.

Ahsoka nodded. "You're stuck with me, Skyguy," she said cheerfully.

Rex did his best not to laugh.

"Hey, watch it, Snips," Anakin replied, smiling at the teen.

Obi-Wan grinned. The new team of Anakin and Ahsoka completed their first mission successfully after which the duo planned to meet with Obi-Wan, as well as Senator Amidala at her apartment.


	26. Chapter 25: Filling Ahsoka In

_Chapter 25: Filling Ahsoka In_

"Master, why are we at the Senate Apartment Complex?" Ahsoka asked.

"We need to speak with Senator Amidala, plus she'll be helping you with learning about politics, so I should probably introduce you to her," Anakin replied.

Ahsoka nodded. "Master," Anakin bowed to Obi-Wan.

He then turned his attention to Padmé Amidala. "Padmé, this is my Padawan, Ahsoka Tano," Anakin said. "Ahsoka, this is Padmé—don't call her Senator unless she's working, she's really picky about that."

Padmé glared and Anakin flinched.

Then Padmé smiled and said, "Why don't you sit down, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka quickly obeyed. "Ahsoka, what we are about to reveal to you is not to leave this room," Padmé said firmly. "You _can't_ tell anyone. Promise?"

Ahsoka nodded worriedly and said, "I promise, Padmé."

"Do you remember the Battle of Geonosis?" Obi-Wan began.

Ahsoka nodded, confused. "Anakin and I had attempted to go to Geonosis to retrieve Obi-Wan when we were caught in a time vortex, sending us about twenty-two years into the future," Padmé stated. "And we didn't like what we had seen there."

"Where were Master Kenobi and I?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin took a deep breath. "Obi-Wan was supposed to be killed at the hands of Darth Vader, I prevented that," Anakin stated. "No one knew what had become of you. As far as I know, Luke and Leia Skywalker are looking for you in that future—to get a new teacher and officially make you a Jedi Knight and possibly make you their surrogate older sister."

"Why would they make me their surrogate older sister? Who are they anyway?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, after the Battle of Geonosis, I attended a wedding," Obi-Wan revealed. "It was the wedding of Anakin and Padmé Skywalker. Luke and Leia are their twin children."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "But what about my second question?" Ahsoka wondered.

"It's probably because you're one of the _last_ links to their parents that the twins will have," Anakin said. "Leia will ask you not to teach her how to be a Jedi but rather to tell her about me and Padmé. It'll probably be the same thing with Luke."

"Where are the two of you?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin flinched and Padmé slid her hand into his. "We died, at two different points in the twins' lives," Padmé replied. "I died when their lives began and Anakin died at the end of the Empire, run by Palpatine."

"Why not call for a vote of no confidence?" Ahsoka asked.

"I can't," Padmé sulked. "I got him into office and now we have to pretend to go with his plans, but we'll stop him."


End file.
